Rahzar
Chris Bradford, nach seiner Mutation als "Dogpound" und "Rahzar" bekannt, ist ein Mitglied des Foot Clans und ein Antagonist der Turtles. Dieser Charakter wurde speziell für die 2012 Animationsserie erschaffen. 2012er Animationsserie Chris Bradford war in der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit ein allseits gefeierter Kampfkunststar, doch insgeheim war er ein Mitglied des verbrecherischen Foot Clans und der beste Schüler und persönlicher Adjutant des Shredders. Wie er dem Shredder begegnete und zu seinem Gefolgsmann wurde, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Als der Shredder Hinweise darauf erhielt, dass sein alter, tot geglaubter Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi sich anscheinend in New York City aufhielt, begab er sich nach Amerika und beauftragte sowohl Bradford als auch Xever, seinen anderen Gefolgsmann, nach Yoshi zu suchen. Diese Zusammenarbeit mißfiel Bradford, da er Xever, einen Straßenverbrecher, unter seiner Würde hielt, während Xever seinerseits Bradfords strikter Ehrencodex und Prominentenstatus nicht gefiel. Nachdem die Turtles, die Ziehsöhne Yoshis (der in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Mutanten geworden war), den beiden jedoch ihre ersten Niederlagen zugefügt hatten und daher die Gunst des Shredders teilweise verloren hatten, fanden die beiden allmählich eine gemeinsame Basis und begannen, im Team nach den Turtles zu suchen. Schließlich bot den beiden sich die Gelegenheit, Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen, als diese versuchten, eine Mutagenbombe der außerirdischen Kraang zu entschärfen, deren Inhalt die gesamnte Stadt zu mutieren drohte. Unglücklicherweise waren sich beide der Natur dieser Waffe nicht bewusst, und als sie von den Turtles in die Enge getrieben wurden, entschied sich Bradford, die Turtles mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, anstatt eine erneute Niederlage durch deren Hand einzustecken. Als er aber die Bombe mit seinem Schwert anstach, ließ er statt des Sprengsatzes den Mutagentank platzen, und er und Xever wurden von der Substanz überspült. Da Bradford kurz zuvor von Shredders Shiba-Hund Hachiko, mit dem er sich anzufreunden versucht hatte, gebissen worden war, verwandelte er sich folglich in einen riesigen Hundemutanten. Mit der Zeit begann Bradford seinen Mutantenkörper zu verachten und wünschte sich wieder seine alte Gestalt zurück. Als er im Auftrag Karais den Wissenschaftler Baxter Stockman einfangen sollte, versuchten er und Xever, ihn dazu zu "überreden", ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. Durch Zufall kamen ihnen jedoch wieder die Turtles in die Quere; dabei stürzte Bradford in ein neues Mutagenbad, welches ihn in eine riesige, werwolfartige Kreatur verwandelte, die von Michelangelo spontan "Rahzar" getauft wurde. Fähigkeiten Als Mensch stand Bradford auf dem Höhepunkt seiner physischen Fähigkeiten. Er war ein gut trainierter Athlet und Kampfkünstler, und durch das persönliche Training des Shredders auch im Umgang mit den Waffen der Ninja geschult. Als Mutant wurde Bradfords Stärke um einige Grade erhöht, und gemäß seines genetischen Templats wurden ihm auch ein geschärfter Geruchs- und Hörsinn verliehen. Sein linker Arm ist aus noch ungeklärten Gründen weitaus stärker entwickelt als der rechte; dafür ist die rechte Hand mit einer Hornhaut bedeckt, die selbst direkte Treffer von Schwertklingen abwehren kann. Nach seinem zweiten Mutagenbad veränderte sich Bradfords Gestalt zu einer werwolfähnlichen Form, bei der einige Körperteile - der Brustkorb, Wirbelsäule, Hüften, Hände und Füße - nicht mit Haut, sondern mit einer Knochenschicht bedeckt wurde, was ihm ein albtraumhaft skelettartiges Aussehen verlieh. Als Rahzar wurden Bradfords Stärke und Reflexe auf eine weitere, nicht festgelegte Stufe hochgestellt. Außerdem erhielt er dabei mindestens einen Meter lange Klauen an seinen Extremitäten, welchen er seinen neuen Spitznamen verdankt. Diese Klauen kann er auch als Geschosse ähnlich wie Shuriken einsetzen. Auftritte * New Friend, Old Enemy (Erstauftritt) * Never Say Xever * "The Gauntlet" (Erstauftritt als Dogpound) * "Panic In The Sewers" * "Mousers Attack!" * "The Alien Agenda" * "Baxter's Gambit" * "The Pulverizer Returns!" * "Showdown (Part 1)" * "Invasion of the Squirrelanoids" (in seiner menschlichen Gestalt; Cameo) * "Mikey Gets Shellacne" (Erstauftritt als Rahzar) * "Wormquake! (Part 1)" * "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" * "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" * "Vengeance is Mine" * "The Invasion (Part 1)" * "The Invasion (Part 2)" * "In Dreams" (in seiner menschlichen Gestalt; Cameo) * "Vision Quest" * "Serpent Hunt" * "The Pig and The Rhino" (Cameo) * "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld" * "Meet Mondo Gecko" * "Attack of the Mega Shredder" (Cameo) Trivia * Bradfords menschliche Form ist eine offensichtliche Anspielung auf den US-amerikanischen Kampfkunststar und Schauspieler Chuck Norris. Eine weitere solche Parodie ist in der Figur Buff Nordick aus der Comicgeschichte "The Shell of the Dragon" zu finden. * Bradfords Name gleicht dem eines bekannten britischen Kampfkünstlers, der auch als Autor und Musiker tätig ist. * Der Name "Dogpound" setzt sich aus den englischen Worten "dog" (Hund) und "to pound" ("verprügeln" oder "in den Boden stampfen") zusammen. * Die 2012 Version von Chrome Dome ist sehr an Bradfords Aufzug als 'Dark Ninja' angelehnt. *Bradford ist oft auf Zeitungen, Wänden und Plakaten zu sehen. *Man weiß nicht ob er nach seiner Mutation weiterhin in Dojos gekämpft hat jedoch ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich. Quellen * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_Bradford * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Rahzar * http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Rahzar Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Shredders Handlanger Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Lebewesen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere